The present invention relates to computer generated imagery. More specifically, the present invention relates to rendering methods and apparatus based upon scenes (models)/ objects that are rendered in different artistic styles or looks.
Throughout the years, movie makers have often tried to tell stories involving make-believe creatures, far away places, and fantastic things. To do so, they have often relied on various techniques to bring the make-believe to “life.” Two of the major techniques have traditionally included, drawing-based animation techniques and stop motion animation techniques.
Drawing-based animation techniques were refined in the twentieth century, by movie makers such as Walt Disney and used in movies such as “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs” (1937) and “Fantasia” (1940). These animation techniques typically required artists to hand-draw (or paint) animated images onto a transparent media or cels. After painting, each cel would then be captured or recorded onto film as one or more frames in a movie.
Stop motion-based animation techniques typically required the construction of miniature sets, props, and characters. The filmmakers would construct the sets, add props, and position the miniature characters in a pose. After the animator was happy with how everything was arranged, one or more frames of film would be taken of that specific arrangement. Stop motion animation techniques were developed by movie makers such as Willis O'Brien for movies such as “King Kong” (1933). Subsequently, these techniques were refined by animators such as Ray Harryhausen for movies including “Mighty Joe Young” (1948) and Clash Of The Titans (1981).
With the wide-spread availability of computers in the later part of the twentieth century, filmmakers began to rely upon computers to assist in the process of generating images. This became known in the industry as computer generated imagery, or CGI. CGI includes using computers to facilitate production of animated features, such as “Chicken Little” (2005), Walt Disney's first full-length movie that included only computer generated. CGI also includes using computers to generated images that are combined with live-action action, such as in “Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End” (2007).
The inventors of the present invention recognize the ability of CGI to greatly facilitate the generation of images, however, the inventors also recognize that CGI has its limitations. For example, as computer processing power and memory capacities have greatly increased, some in the industry seem to be more concerned with accuracy and precision of the generated images at the expense of artistic license. For example, some filmmakers now exhaustively capture facial and body motion of actors on a stage as the basis of CGI characters, instead of allowing users (e.g. animators) to use their creative instincts and insights. As another example, some users in the industry rely upon computationally intensive techniques such as radiosity, ray tracing, photon mapping, etc. to generate photorealistic CGI images, instead of allowing users (e.g. animators, art directors, etc.) to apply their artistic talents.
In light of the above, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for providing more artistically driven CGI images.